Similar Souls
by Aliiis
Summary: COMPLETE. A CidxYuffie fic - I've always liked this pairing. The events are parallel to the game and the sequels. Rated M for... stuff that happens. Minor spoilers from FFVII to DoC. I generally don't like this fic a lot but I had to get it out of my head
1. A week to the end of the world

ABOUT "Similar Souls"

_ A CidxYuffie fic, stretching from events at the time of the original FFVII to Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus.  
_

_-- DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy VII, they're courtesy of Squeenix._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 1: A week to the end of the world  
**_

"Go home," he had said. Those words echoed in the young ninja's mind as she tried to decide whether to take his advice or not. Usually she wasn't the one to listen to orders given by others. She made her own decisions, regardless of others' opinions, that's how she was. Sure, it got her into trouble more often than not, but that's the way she had learned to live; by herself, only for herself.

"Find out what you're fighting for." What was it that she was fighting for? She was standing on the empty deck of the airship, leaning back against the railing, feeling the cold metallic bars against the bare spot in her back that was left between her shorts and the green top. The northern winds were blowing hard and her black hair danced along with the wind, making her shiver a little every now and then.

Yuffie sighed. "Go home," she repeated to herself. "How boring..."

She heard voices from below, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Probably just farewells and see-you-laters. She lifted her eyes and looked across the deck. Behind the opposite edge a mass of silvery-blonde hair was slowly rising from below. She waited until she could see the goggles and then leaned froward, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Great, you're here! I waited, like, for ages! You sure were taking your time, old man!" His eyes met hers for a moment, and Yuffie noted there was an expression of annoyed confusion on his face. The usual look.

"What's the matter with you anyway? You lookin' for a lift just cut the cheese, but don't try my patience with your clever remarks!" he shot back at her, pulling himself over the edge. He started lifting up the ladder back to the deck, waving his hand to those below. "See ya later, then!" Yuffie could hear Tifa's voice, and Cid gave a small laugh, still looking down over the border. "Yeah yeah... and look after the chocobo-head!"

Yuffie stomped her foot. "Well yeah, I am looking for a lift! Or what, did you expect me to walk back to Wutai from here all by myself?"

Cid gave a little shrug. "Heh, after the trick you pulled on us the last time we were there, I'm not sure I should be taking you anywhere." Yuffie pouted to herself. He wasn't looking at her, but was fixing all his attention to the ladder. She examined him quietly for a moment. He had tied his jacket to his waist, but the usual white neckerchief though loosened, was still on it's place. The blue t-shirt was covering his muscular back, and with strong arms and gloves in his hands he was untying the ladder from the border and starting to pull it up. Cid Highwind. He sure was a strange one, all right. Smoking, swearing and always losing his temper. Yet when they needed to rely on someone while Cloud was sick, he took care of everything and acted as the leader of the group. In fact, now that she thought of it, she kind of preferred him to Cloud. It was funny, but somehow he made her feel calm, made her feel okay. And at least he wasn't giving them orders to go home. Home to her old man.

"Gawd," she let out, half lost in her thought.

"What's that?" he asked her, not particularly interested in what she had to say. Cid had quickly and easily pulled up the whole lenght of the ladder and collected it into a big glob. He put the ladder in a large wooden box next to the railing, shut it and locked it, and sat on the box, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket. "You excited about going home?" he asked casually, shielding the cigarette with his other hand and lighting it up with the other.

Yuffie watched the smoke rise from the cigarettes end as he inhaled and then dropped his hand to his lap, leaning back, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Well, no, now that you mention it!" Yuffie started, droppong her hands to her hips. "In case you've forgotten, my pops isn't exaclty my idea of fun. I mean, he's so demanding, and quite frankly I'm fed up with his stupid old ways and customs. That's why I try to spend most of my time outside Wutai. Can't really stand seeing him. He's so arrogant, too! Ahh, he annoys me sooo much! See? Just thinking about him makes me annoyed! And did you notice I don't much like flying, either? Makes me feel all like... urk... and I really hate motion sickness. I wouldn't mind staying put, actually, I could just hang around here for the time, not much to do in Wutai anyway. It's just full of tourists now. So stupid!"

"Whoa, slow down," Cid sneered and inhaled the smoke deeply. He wouldn't mind much staying put, either. In fact that was what he had planned to do before she came along, asking for a ride home.

"But anyway, I thought that as you're probably going back to Rocket Town and Wutai is _just nearby_, you could as well give me a lift, right, provided that you pick me up on your way back, too, of course!"

"You did, huh?" he asked a little amused. Yuffie nodded.  
"And what makes you think I'll be going back to Rocket Town?"

She stared at him without a word and blinked her big, round, brown eyes a few times, as if trying to process a huge amount of information. Cid looked back at her, trying to read her expression. "Well, kid, you sure are slow... but still, that doesn't mean I couldn't give you a lift to..."

"You AREN'T?" she interrupted him in a loud voice. She could see it annoyed him again, but she was used to people getting annoyed by her comments, especially a certain Cid Highwind.

"I aren't what?" he grunted.

"Going to Rocket Town?"

"Well, there's nothing there. I only lived there because of that goddamn old rusted Rocket, but now that's gone, too, so all I got is the Highwind." He gave a quick look around the deck, and then his eyes returned to Yuffie as she continued.

"What about that science woman, what was her name... didn't you have a wife?" she asked, apparently very amazed by the fact that he wasn't going to pay a visit to his supposed _"wife"_.

"What?! Shera? No way she's no wife of mine! Why does everyone around here keep mistakin' her for that?"

"For starters, you like live with her", she proclaimed.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that I would love her or want to marry... hey what am I doing talking about this with you? Anyhow, seeing her would just make me frustrated. And I think that's the last thing I need before the next few days that could as well prove to be our last on this planet..."

Yuffie fell silent. So did he. He was thinking about something, his eyes rapidly measuring the floorboards as he did so. Then he reached for another cigarette. "Damn..."

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the wind playing around in the corners of the airship. The air was full of sand and as the sun was setting, it made all the dust shimmer in different shades of red and orange. Yuffie narrowed her eyes. The last days of their lives? She had never thought of it that way. She knew the situation full well, she knew what was at stake, but this was probably the first time it actually hit her. He had put it so bluntly, and she felt... scared. Surprised. So suddenly? Was the world about to end? She was just sixteen, her life hadn't even begun yet! It felt so wrong and weird. It was probably a lot easier for an old fart like Cid to accept what might be coming. But she, suddenly she felt angry, and sad.

Yuffie watched the sun slowly drawing back behind the mountains in the horizon. Was that the direction Wutai was in? She couldn't tell, she didn't know, or care for that matter. And yet it could all be gone _in just a few days_. She sighed, crossing her arms again. Her eyes drifted back to the pilot, who, it seemed, had been watching her for a while. "You okay, Yuffie?" he asked with a serious look. His gray eyes were sharply fixed on her. She didn't like it. She preferred him annoyed or confused, as he seemed to be most of the time, but not serious. He looked almost concerned, and it made her feel like a child. She swallowed loudly and let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, OLD MAN, I'm okay! Geez!" she all but shouted, breaking the ice and apparently breaking his patience. He shrugged and threw the remains of his cigarette over the border. "Well, it's getting pretty chilly out here with all this wind... we better get inside if ya wanna be dropped to Wutai, kid" he said rising from the box and going inside the Highwind without waiting for her response. Yuffie watched him walk past her. He was carrying a cloud of cigarette smoke with him and it brought a small wince on the ninja's face. "Yuck", she thought. "Note to self: _never_ date a man who smokes. It's disgusting!" she decided with a frown and a nod. The door closed with a metallic slam and the pilot disappeared behind it. Then she realized.

"H-hey! Wait!" She ran inside after him. He could hear her stumbling down the stairs and feel her eyes on his back, but was enjoying it all too much to stop and turn around. "Jerk! Wait! Not Wutai! I mean... couldn't we just stay here, just for tonight? Hey, are you listening--?!"

He chuckled quietly to himslef and then shouted to her over his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, kid... Calm down! Get your ass down into the operation room, I'll make us some damn tea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please comment with your opinions and/or suggestions! :) Chapter 2 coming soon..._


	2. Endings and beginnings

_**Chapter 2: Endings and beginnings**_

They sat in complete silence on the opposite sides of the big table in the operation room of the Highwind. "Some name to give to an airship," Yuffie thought. "How big does your ego have to be to name it after yourself? Gawd! Or how small does your..."

"How's your tea?" he asked her breaking the silence. There was a fickle metallic echo in the voice, caused by the hollowness of the almost empty room. Just a few days before the room had been full of people and full of noise, and now it seemed so empty it was almost scary.

"It's too hot... but I'm sure it's just fine," she said, wrapping her slim fingers around the steaming cup.

"Afraid I don't have coffee onboard this ship. Too difficult to make it in here, after all this is no tourist airship. It's built for Shinra's use... well, whatever they were using it for, those days are gone now. Those goddamn bastards."

"Uh-huh," Yuffie nodded. "You're sure feeling talkative, old man!"

"You prefer to sit in silence, _brat_? 'Cause that's just fine with me, too."

Yuffies eyes widened and she slammed her palm to her forhead. "Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we don't talk very often, and I guess it was a bit strange, that's all..." Cid let out a loud laugh and leaned towards her across the table.

"Well, Yuffie, I have to tell you it's pretty goddamn odd for me,too! Didn't think I'd be hanging around spendin' my last few free days of my life with you!"

There it was again, that word. LAST. It struck her right in the middle of her chest like an electric shock. It hurt. She didn't want to think about it. Not "last", the word wasn't even supposed to be part of her vocabulary, not yet. "Y-yeah, likewise, old man!" she replied, trying to sound as cheerful as she could, although it was all too obvious that was just what she wasn't. She felt awkward and too self-concious.

"So kid, you decided yet?" he continued, sipping his tea but keeping his eyes on her.

"Decided what?" she wondered.

"Wether you're going home or not." Suddenly she felt very irritated by his little inquiry.

"Hey, didn't we agree on this earlier? I don't feel like going home or flying around any more than I'm forced to. Let's just stay here, OK?" There was a strong, almost commanding tone in her voice.

"OK, no problem. Don't sweat! As long as you don't have a problem sharing a room with me." Yuffie sipped her tea and landed the cup on the table so lazily that she almost spilled out all the tea that was left in it.

"Well duh", she exclaimed throwing both her hands in the air. "We've spent many nights like that on the road! It's nothing unusual."

Cid gave a slight nod to her. "Yeah that's right... the rooms are usually big. But here on this ship there's only one cabin, and I tell you it's not exactly what you call spacious."

"Yeah, so what?" Yuffie said casually, finishing her obviously not-so-hot-anymore tea in one hungry gulp. Cid watched her wiping her mouth with her wrist and playing with the cup after she'd finished. She looked up. "What?" she asked, her eyes fixing on him, a small smirk spreading across her face. She was still such a child.

"Nothing," Cid answered, giving her a short moment to try figure out his thoughts before going on, "anyway, I need a smoke. You go take a look at the cabin if ya wanna. It's just right from here if ya follow the short corridor." He stood up, walked to the door, her eyes still following him. He stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh yeah, would ya mind taking care of the cups?" he said and went out. Yuffie blinked her eyes a few times, a favourite expression of hers, it seemed, when she wasn't very sure about what was going on. She turned back to look at the table and saw the two cups.

"Ahh, men!" she shouted, "Always leaving the cleaning up to us ladies like that! Geez!" She stood up and took the two cups, one in each hand, and went to look for somewhere to wash them.

Cid was standing on the deck, taking his time, leaning against the railing, a cigarette in his mouth. It was dark now and there was no sign of the pair that had stayed behind, Cloud and Tifa. He thought about them for a while. "Damn, I wonder if those two really know just how lucky they are..." The wind had calmed down now and it was a relatively warm night. The sky was black but far away on the edge of the horizon there was a bright light fixed in the sky, growing bigger every day, making the countdown all too visible and almost impossible to forget; the meteor. As soon as Cid's eyes found it he immediately felt angry and frustrated. Not knowing how to express his feelings, he kicked the railing a few times and decided to go back inside.

The temperature was a lot cooler inside the Highwind, due to the heavy ventilation in the airship. Cid walked down the stairs, his eyes searching for any sign of Yuffie. "Hey kid, ya hear me? I'm gonna go to bed but you do whatever ya want!" The airship was quiet and Yuffie nowhere to be found. He walked past the operation room, trough the short corridor to the cabin and opened the door, only to find her inside, sitting on the bed under a blanket. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and was leaning forward.

"Ya were right, it is small!" Cid's eyes drifted to a small pile of clothes she had left next to the bed. She'd taken off her boots, headband, shorts and top, but seemed to have left her underwear on.

"You old bastard, what are you thinking about," he immediately corrected himself, though his eyes settled on Yuffie's shoulder and the narrow strap of her bra that could be seen from under the blanket. Yuffie didn't seem to mind, or notice.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping in the lower bunk, do you? I feel safe here. You mind sleepin' in the upper one?" she asked him blinking her eyes, flashing her long black eyelashes at him. However, the answer she got wasn't quite what she'd been expecting.

"Yeah I do mind! Did you see how low the ceiling is in this room? You're a lot more tiny than me so you get to the upper bunk before I change my mind and haul you back to Wutai to your pops." He even managed to surprise himself with the sudden harshness of his reply. Yet that wasn't the real problem - what the heck was she doing here, sitting in his bunk with nothing but underwear on? As if the world coming to an end wasn't enough, he had to be turned into a dirty pervert before the end of his days.

"Oh," Yuffie said in a tone of surprise. She didn't argue with him, but got up from the bed. He watched her carefully wrap the blanket tight around her and then slowly climbing up the ladder to the upper bunk. When she had settled herself in she threw the other blanket in the bunk at him, which he just managed to catch without falling against the wall. "Here, this is yours! Suppose you be needing this in this friggin' cold airship cabin!"

Cid didn't say anything but kicked off his boots and turned off the light in the cabin. In the faint moonlight that managed to get inside the room trough a dusty window Yuffie could see him taking off his shirt and goggles, placing them on a small sidetable next to the bed and climbing into the lower bunk. There was a sound of him searching for a position in the bed and the blanket shifting.

"Great," she thought, "I'm spending my last days in a tiny airship cabin with an old pilot, Cid Highwind, who just happens to have a perfect body!" She hadn't seen much, but it seemed to be enough, and quietly in the back of her mind she liked what she'd seen. She didn't know much about men, but she knew that seeing him like that was giving her all kinds of thoughts and ideas that she'd rather not have about someone like Cid. She decided to shrug it off, and concentrated her thoughts on the next few days ahead of them.

Cid was lying on his back in his bunk, staring at the bottom of the upper bed. He couldn't sleep, he was too confused. But it didn't seem to matter a lot, since the world was coming to an end and all. He wondered why Yuffie had tried to act so brave earlier that evening on the deck, when he saw clearly that she was terrified of the situation. Hell, he was terrified! In fact, it seemed like the only natural feeling to be having at the moment. He let out a deep sigh.

"Cid..." the voice upstairs sounded unsure and small.

"Yeah?" he replied in a low voice.

"I can't sleep." she said.

"Yeah I know. You worried, too?" he tried to let her open up, unburden herself a little. After all few days from now their lives would be depending on each other. Better make her feel confident.

"Yeah... I'm... Cid, I'm really scared."

"I know." He wanted to be as reassuring as he could, even though he wasn't an expert in having profound conversations with young women.

"I want you to know that it's not at all bad being here... with you," she confessed. Cid was quiet.  
"That, and... it's freaking cold in here!" Suddenly her voice was high and lively again, so much more the usual Yuffie.

"Heh, I know that, too. But not much you can do about that. Or do ya want me to keep you warm or what?"  
Shit. That wasn't at all what he was after, but the words just escaped his lips without warning.  
Now the voice upstairs was silent. Great, he had managed to get her even more scared than she'd been before. "Way to go Cid, you old fool" he kicked himself, when suddenly there came a very shy, quiet, yet meaningful answer from the bed above;

"Would you mind that very much?"

_What did she mean by that?_  
"N-no I wouldn't mind..." he managed to answer in a clearly surprised tone. He could hear her moving above his head. His heartbeat doubled it's speed in seconds. He saw small slender legs come down the ladder. He quickly sat up in the bed, watching her climb down. "Why the hell did you have to ask her that? She's looking for some kind of substitute or replacement for her old man and you're willing to take advantage of her like this?"

"Hey," she said in a soft voice, holding the blanket tight around her with her both arms.

"Hey," he answered, staring at her. "So ya really wanna sleep in the lower bunk, huh?"

Without saying a word she climbed in the bunk and sat herself down next to him. He turned to look at her but didn't know what to say. She was quiet for a moment and then turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his in the dark.  
"Hey Cid, just so you know..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a kid, right? What I mean is, I am not a _child_." Her voice was calm, although he could swear he recognized nervousness in her face and posture. She was acting so brave again. Or perhaps she had actually become that during the past weeks, without them noticing. After all the little ninja had never lacked spirit.

"I know," he replied, hesitantly but carefully raising his left arm, putting it behind her back and wrapping it around her. Her tiny figure instantly pressed against his, her breathing growing heavy and fast. He leaned back, pulling her down next to him on the bed and holding her in his arms. She let her head fall against his chest and closed her eyes. He was warm against her cool skin. They lay there quietly for a moment, just listening to each others breathing.

"You feeling any warmer?" he asked her and she answered with a nervous giggle. "Y-yeah."  
He stroked her soft hair gently and she began to relax in his arms, starting to forget about what was coming and concentrating on the moment.

"Cid?" she said after a moment.

"Hmm?" he answered in a low growl, letting his hand slip to her waist.

"You worried? About what will be?"

"Nah," he said in such a calm tone of voice that she actually believed him for a moment, "not right now."

There were no more words, as neither of them really had anything more to say to the other. Soon they were both gently drifting away from all the troubles that awaited them, all the uncertainty and despair, all the confusion. Before they knew it, they had fallen into a peaceful, deep sleep, and the before so cold and hollow airship had somehow managed to at least for one night become warm and comforting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Whoa, the next chapter came pretty soon, then. I'm not very sure if I'll continue the events from that night for a bit, or if I'll jump straight to the time of Advent Children. If you have any opinions, they're very welcome. Oh, and please forgive any typos, I tried my best, but there may still be some left._


	3. Picking up speed

_**Chapter 3: Picking up speed  
**_

Yuffie walked trough the fields with a fast pace. It had rained before, but now the sky was clear and the weather warm, and she enjoyed the touch of the cool, wet grass against her legs. She took a deep breath of the air and loved the scent after the rain. "If I keep up this speed, I'll be in Rocket Town in fifteen minutes," she mused. "Not enough to clear up my thoughts completely..."

It had been two years after the meteor, and she had kept herself busy. Somehow, after the big battle going home to Wutai didn't seem so bad anymore. So she went home and had stayed there for almost two years, until recently. There was trouble in Midgar and all kinds of talk going around about some bad guys who were after Jenova's head.

To be honest, she wasn't very interested in the facts. She just wanted a chance to see everyone again... and to see him again. So when she heard the news, she started calling everyone and arranging their "two year reunion". Tifa got quite excited, too, and together they managed to contact all the former members of AVALANCHE for a get-together at Tifa and Cloud's place. Yuffie didn't know much about the others, she just knew that Tifa and Cloud were living together near Midgar, and that Barret had said something about finding massive amounts of oil somewhere.

Now she was headed to Rocket Town. Since Wutai was _just nearby_, as he had put it, Cid agreed to give her a lift to Midgar, if she could make her way to Rocket Town on her own. She could already see the silhouette of the airship above the town, and knew it wouldn't be long before she reached his house. And she couldn't help but feel scared and strangely excited at the same time.

Until now she thought that she had completely forgotten about their innocent version of a one night stand. In fact, she'd been certain she had. Turned out she had been wrong. Something leaped up inside her stomach as she entered the town. The streets were full of busy-looking people. What would she say to him? What would he look like? What would she feel? Would he remember her the way she was on that one night? She thought about it as she pressed on, picking up speed and almost running without noticing it herself. He'd probably forgotten about it and gotten on with his life. After all, he was thirty-four now and she was eighteen. _Eighteen_. The number made her feel so young, yet she had grown up a lot during the past years.

She finally reached the house known in the town as the Captain's residence, which sounded all too grand to her - after all it wasn't a palace or anything. She stopped at the door to catch her breath. "Ok, this is it!" She lifted her hand and was just about to knock on the door, when the door opened in front of her and a familiar face appeared from inside the house.

"Yuffie, hello," she said in a soft voice.

"Hey Shera! You going out? I - uh - I mean, how you been?"

"I'm fine. It's so nice to see you! But I'm sorry I can't stay, I'm really in a hurry," she said, heading out from the yard towards town. "You be careful in Midgar, OK? And take good care of Cid for me, would you?" she added with a smile, and Yuffie felt a soft blush rising to her cheecks.

"Ya bet!" she replied after a pause and watched as the woman disappeared behind the shops in the corner of the street.

"Right," she then said to herself, and warily entered the house. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room for a moment. She could clearly see how a woman's touch had transformed it quite a bit from how she remembered the house. There were flowers on the dining table and somehow the room seemed a lot brighter, it was full of light and really looked like a residence instead of a garage, as it used to. The house was clean and everything in it seemed very un-Cidlike in every way.

"Hey did ya go already?" She recognized the voice and her heart jumped to her throat.

"No, it's not..." she begun, when he came out from the bathroom, his hair still wet, wearing nothing but a dark blue towel around his waist he was loosely holding up with his right arm. "Aah! Oh... my... GAWD! I'm sorry!" she screamed and quickly turned around on her heels, her face burning red.

"Hey, don't worry about it", he said with a laugh, "wasn't expecting ya so early. I'll just go get dressed. You help yourself to some juice in the fridge if ya wanna." She heard him walk behind her, but didn't turn around and just stared at the shiny doorknob without blinking. She heard the bedroom door close and realized she had been holding her breath. Yuffie let out a loud sigh.

"Gross, Yuffie! Stop it, he's like _so_ old!" she said in an upset snort.

"Who ya talking to?" he heard him ask behind the door.

"Uh.. no-one, it's nothing!" she answered. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice to cool herself down. After a few moments Cid came back from the bedroom, much to her relief, now fully dressed.

Yuffie made an attempt for an innocent smile. "Hey! So I came!"

"Yeah you did," he said, taking his time looking at her, all the changes in her. He hadn't seen the little ninja in a while. She had grown a bit taller, and she had gained some womanly curves, too, even though she was still small and slender. She still wore tiny shorts and a top, which he didn't mind at all.  
"How ya been, kid?" he continued, taking a cigarette from a full pack lying on the table.

"Fine, fine. Been busy in Wutai. I'm teaching Wushu now! Imagine that, me teaching to kids! You should really see that... how ya been Ci... old man?" she said with a chipper tone in her voice, finding that she wasn't in fact as nervous around him at all as she thought she'd be.

"Me? Just fine. Wanna go out? Shera won't let me smoke in the house" he said, taking a lighter from the table and walking to the backdoor.

"Sure," she agreed, untying her shuriken from her back and laying it on the table. Then she followed him to the backyard. He lighted the cigarette and turned around to look at her again. She leant back against the wall of the house.

"Heard you dropped some of your materia to Spikey-head in Midgar?"

"Yeah, I did... So here we go again, huh?" she noted, taking a short peek at Cid who was standing where the Tiny Bronco had once been, and then looking at her feet.

"Here we go again. Been some time since I got to use my spear in a real combat", he said, stretching and then scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah? You sure you still know how to, _old man_?" she mocked him, keeping her eyes on the ground. He watched her arms crossing over her chest and suddenly remembered what her body had felt like in his arms. He hadn't forgotten, oh no, he remembered all too well. Was her skin still as soft as it was then? Did her hair smell like flowers of Wutai? He was alarmingly curious to find out.

"Oh, I never forget _how to_," he said, taking a step towards her. "How 'bout you kid, you up for it?"

"Oh yeah!" she said lifting her head, but her cheerful expression froze to a confused one as she noticed him moving closer to her. She examined his face. It seemed like he hadn't aged at all. In fact he looked much more young and a lot healthier than she remembered. His grey eyes were almost deep blue, he had his usual stubble of a beard and his hair was messy, but it made him look young.

"I thought you'd be losing all your vitality without any excercise!" she continued with a wink and a devious smirk. Cid inhaled from his cigarette and threw it to the ground, which was already full of cigarette stubs. _Was she teasing him?_ He moved yet closer to her.

"Oh believe me, I got more vitality than I need," he said, lifting his arm next to her head to lean on the wall. He was standing just inches from her and all of a sudden Yuffie felt warm all over her body. She was thinking for something clever to say.

"Well, then you'll be able to last well... i-in a battle," she managed to let out. She looked at his mouth turning to an evil grin.

"I'll last as long as you want me to", he said, leaning forward. He smelled of soap and cigarette smoke. Yuffie's eyes shot wide open, her lower lip dropping a bit in amazement. He was so close that she couldn't think clearly. She wanted to cling to him and feel his body pressing against hers. But Cid did nothing. Instead he just stood there, dangerously close to her. What was he waiting for? She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him hard forward, his lips quickly finding hers. He kissed her and she heard a loud rush in her ears and wrapped her arms around his neck. His kiss was hungry and demanding, and his lips tasted salty.

"I'm kissing the old pilot... this can't be right..." she thought, as he gently pulled her mouth more open with his thumb. _"As if I would care right now!"_ She felt his tongue in her mouth and a soft moan escaped her lips. It was as if they had never been apart, and just continued from where they left off two years ago, when she was still too young to feel anything she was feeling now. He broke off from the kiss and kissed her feverishly on the forehead and both cheeks. "You smell," she giggled, softly pushing him away from her.

He brushed her cheeck gently with his hand. She stared back at him with her big deep-brown eyes. Her breathing was slow and her small bust moved up and down with each of her heavy breaths. He moved his fingers to her lower lip, pressing it gently. She licked her lip slightly as his hand traveled down her chin and carressed her neck. _Her skin was just as soft as he remembered._ He moved his hand down slowly and his touch sent shivers down her spine. He felt her small breasts trough the thin fabric of her flowered top and she closed her eyes.

"What are we doing? Why is he doing this? Whe shouldn't be doing this..." the words rushed trough her head but she was powerless under his touch. She felt her knees grow weak as he slid his hand down the bare skin on her stomach and suddenly pulled down the zipper of her tiny shorts. "Cid..." she started but couldn't find any words to stop him.

Hearing her utter his name like that, half whispering, made him delirious. He wanted to do things to her then and there, whether she was willing or not. He knew full well that he shouldn't, he shouldn't be touching her like this, he shouldn't even think about it. He slipped his hand into her shorts trough the small opening and she gasped for air. She was still small and fragile, but she was a woman now, everything in her spoke for that; the way she moved, the way she had looked at him, and he wanted her to be his completely.

She felt his hand pressing against her and starting to make slow round motions, massaging firmly against the spot. This was the first time ever a man touched her like this. She grasped his wrist with both her hands, and he let out a low approving grunt, letting her hands guide his, enjoying how he controlled her and made her submit to him so easily. He moved his hand and she pressed it harder to her. She tightened her thighs around his hand, lifting up her chin and pressing her head hard against the wall as with each stroke she felt the feeling between her legs grow more intense and overwhelming.

"Damn Yuffie, I've dared to dream about this, but never thought that we'd actually..." he begun, when suddenly there were noises inside the house. Cid immediately drew back from her, leaving her leaning against the wall with her eyes still closed and her shorts open, hanging at her hips.

"Shit," he mumbled. Yuffie didn't move. "Well that wasn't much fun," she thought as she felt the wonderful sensation escaping her.  
"Be quiet, OK?" he said to her and ran his other hand trough his hair a few times before opening the door.

"Hey Cid! Thought you'd be here!" a voice from inside said.

"Yeah, hey there Barret," Cid said and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Yuffie heard the two men talking inside and slowly opened her eyes. She pulled up her shorts and closed the zipper, feeling her heartbeat slow down as she inhaled deeply a few times. "Great! Just great! You're so stupid, Yuffie! What the hell was that all about!" She suddenly felt young and stupid and exposed. She tried to cover herself with her arms and looked at the door leading back inside. She waited a few moments, collecting her wits, before hesitantly walking away from the wall.

"Hey there Yuf!" Barret said as she shyly entered trough the backdoor. "Saw the shuriken and knew you had to be here. So you looking for a ride, too?"

"Yeah..." she said quietly, glancing at Cid who turned his head away from her.

"Barret's coming on the airship, too. I guess we better get going, then," he said, taking the pack of cigarettes from the table. _I'll be needing these._ "We'll see if after this mess is all over we'll manage to have that _two-year reunion_", he continued, playfully pushing Yuffie on the side with his elbow as he walked past her and exited the house.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Barret added. "Tifa's been talkin' bout it for a week, now. You know how she's like..." he laughed and followed after Cid.

"Reunion, huh?" she said quietly under her breath. "Better make it a hell of a reunion, then!" She took the shuriken from the table and ran after the two men.

They boarded the airship and though it was no longer the Highwind, it reminded her of the intimate night she had spent in the cabin with the pilot. If her presence onboard reminded him of that night, she couldn't tell, because Cid had changed his behaviour towards her the moment Barret arrived. He didn't look at her and only talked to Barret, and she began to feel like the third wheel in their manly company.

Cid took his position behind the wheel and started the controls of the vehicle. The whole airship began to shake lightly. Yuffie was standing next to the window, looking down, and Cid couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Poor kid has motion sickness," he thought, looking at her small figure in front of the huge window. "Poor kid has me messing around with her..." He felt guilty and dirty, almost criminal because of what had happened. "Lucky I got my damn smokes, 'cause this is gonna be a very long and painful trip" he noted to himself.

"So what are we waiting for?" Barret asked in a loud voice that echoed trough the control room.

"OK, here we go!" Cid said, turning the airship, and Yuffie sank down on her knees, lifting her hands to her mouth.

* * *

_Ok, I'll be checking on the typos ASAP. My hand hurts from all the typing, lol... hope you liked, next chapter coming soonish._


	4. The twoyear reunion

_**Chapter 4: The two-year reunion**_

AVALANCHE had taken care of the mess at hand, as usual, and had retired to the town of Edge, to a bar owned by Tifa and Cloud, the 7th Heaven. They had all been too tired to rejoice in their reunion the night after the remnants were defeated, but the second night had been reserved for a party and the whole gang was together, talking and drinking and filling the house with laughter. He hadn't gone near her during the past two days, and apart from the small flirt that no-one else could understand they had shared on the airship, he hadn't even spoken to her. He tried to keep away, for her own good, and for his own good. He never thought a little nymph like her could mess up his head so badly. Didn't anyone else see her that way?

During the years he had grown to care deeply for another woman, Shera, but suddenly he wasn't sure what he felt towards her was enough anymore. He loved her, in a way, and wanted her to be all right. But when he looked at the ninja, a totally different feeling possessed him - he felt lust, need, longing, guilt mixed with tender feelings toward her. Everything in her seemed so appealing and fascinating, her voice, her eyes, her movements - but at the moment, especially the way the alcohol seemed to make her shoelaces untie by themselves all the time.

He watched her bend down to tie her shoelaces again and for a moment there was nothing else in his mind. She felt his eyes on her. Every time she turned to look at him, his eyes were there, watching her. Apparently the few drinks he'd had were enough to make him forget that the others were present, too.

"So tell me now," Tifa said looking at Yuffie, "is everything all right back home? How's your dad?" She gestured at her to sit next to her on the large couch.

"He's just OK, same as usual, actually. He's taking good care of Leviathan, and everything's just fi..." her sentence was cut short when she felt a hand touch her back, a finger tracing a line from her one side to the other. He had appeared behind her and she felt his breath on her neck. Yuffie shot a shocked look at him, terrified that Tifa might see his gesture, but she hadn't been quick enough to notice anything.

"Come on, sit down you two," she said, patting the seat next to her.

"What are ya ladies talking about?" he said, taking the seat and giving Yuffie a gentle pull on her shorts leg.  
She kicked his boot and sat down next to him.

"Just talking about what's been going on," Tifa resumed, "and how are you, Cid? How's Shera?" The name froze his thoughts completely, and he turned away from Yuffie.

"She's just okay, busy with her work as usual," he answered with an uneasy cough.

"Well that's nice. I heard from Cloud that you two were..." she was about to continue, when suddenly something more intriguing demanded her attention. Cloud stood up from the table and turned to her. "I think I'll go to bed. It's late, you want to come, too?"

"Sure, I'll come. You're right, it is getting pretty late." With that she stood up, wished everyone goodnight and followed the Spikey-head upstairs, leaving Cid and Yuffie alone on the couch in uncomfortable silence.

Yuffie watched the pair going up the stairs. For the first time she felt very uneasy in his company. She didn't know where to look; looking at Vincent and Barret at the table made her feel embarrassed, but looking at him would've made her too vulnerable, so she decided to stare at the stairway. She didn't have a chance to enjoy her solitude for very long, however, as he turned back to her side and pressed his leg tight against hers, forcing her to look at him half reluctantly.

"Cid, what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, eyeing the two men at the table, and then warily looking at him. He looked deep in her eyes and she could see his gaze was unusually gentle and longing.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he answered her, dropping his head on her shoulder and smelling her hair. She started to lose control.

"Stop it, we can't do this," she tried with little effect.

"I can't stop it Yuffie, you're driving me crazy," he whispered. She felt that warm feeling taking over her again and took a deep breath. He lifted his hand and brought his fingers to her knee, gently carressing the bare skin above her stocking. It was a little too much for the young ninja to handle under the eyes of their comrades, and she stood up in a sudden start, gaining the attention of the men at the table.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air!" she said and left the house without further explanation to her sudden behaviour.

"What's up with her?" Barret asked as the door slammed shut.

"Beats me," Cid answered in a low voice, mostly to himself. Vincent gave a small sneer and for a moment Cid wondered if he had noticed them being a bit too friendly on the couch. "I'm gonna go for a smoke", he stood up and went for the door. "I'll check on her as well, so don't worry."

He went out searching for her, only to find her around the corner of the house crouching down against the wall. She lifted her head as she heard him approaching and he stopped upon seeing her eyes. She stood up slowly.

"What was that all about? Back at your house?"  
Cid took a cigarette out of the half empty pack and lit it up.

"I don't know..." he said exhaling the smoke. "You're just being too damn cute, so you gotta stop it already." He took her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. She didn't resist, but came quite willingly, pressing her slender body against his. He immediately threw away his cigarette and pushed her against the wall.

"This is crazy," she said with a small giggle.

"Well if it is, that's cause I can't get you out of my mind, not while I'm around you." He was already pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and meaningful, so different from the previous one. He kissed her without any hesitation and they both knew in their minds that it was a kiss you could not go back from. He lifted her slightly from the ground and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he held her up. His whole body was hot, pressing her against the wall. She ran her fingers trough his rough hair.

He broke off from the kiss and they both gasped for air. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck. "Your skin tastes sweet," he said and she couldn't form any words expert for a soft

"Ahh..." It was all new and fantastic to her. She didn't care if the world was ending, all she could feel was him twined around her, all she could smell was his smoky scent, all she could hear were his whispers and his breath, almost in rhythm with hers. Without any signs or warnings it started to rain, and the water came pouring down from the skies, soaking them both in a matter of seconds, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I've wanted you so bad these past few days," she said with a moan.

"Really?" he couldn't help but grin as he looked at her. She lost herself in his gaze and only came round when he kissed her again with more passion. Though she answered with the same intensity, she was shy and unexperienced, and he had to gently force her mouth open with his thumb again. She gave in easily and allowed him to deepen the kiss, losing all awareness of the hard rain they were trapped in.

Carefully he let her drop to the ground, still kissing her, and wrapped his arms around her back, sliding them under the back of her tiny top, causing it to lift a little. Her hands searched for an entrance inside his t-shirt, and as she could find none she pulled it up from his pants and followed his example, sliding her arms under the shirt, feeling his muscular back. "This is how it started," she mused as her hands caressed him, "this is what I saw in the moonlight."

It wasn't until a loud rumble of thunder echoed over the 7th Heaven that they finally noticed they were both drenched in the rain. "Come on, we gotta get inside and dry those shorts of yours or you'll catch cold."

Yuffie felt herself blush at his bold suggestion but didn't hesitate, and with a nod she lead him back to the house. The two men that had been drinking at the big table apparently had decided to call it a night and gone to their rooms. Yuffie took Cid trough the room and began climbing the stairs when he stopped and pulled her back, kissing her hungrily. She went limp in the pilot's arms, but managed to force a whisper from her lips.

"Don't... they'll see us." He decided to humour her and followed her upstairs, to the end of the hallway and into one of the small guestrooms Tifa had prepared for them in advance. Recklessly they let the door close with quite a bang and Yuffie let out a surprised laugh, covering her mouth with both her hands. They stopped to listen for any sounds in the hallway, but the whole house seemed to be completely silent. Soon his eyes met hers and they looked at each other, standing at the bed. A silence fell between them, and Yuffie felt her heart starting to race. He looked at her, but didn't speak or move. Yuffie could see he wanted her, she could read the need in him, but for some reason he was holding back.

"Yuffie, I don't know if..."

"Shut up," she interrupted, surprisingly in her normal volume of voice, that sounded like a scream in the silence. "I want you."

"Don't say that" he continued, taking a step towards her. "Why would you say that. I'm just a horny old bastard and you're so..."

"Cid, you're not old. And that's not how I feel. You're... I don't care how crazy it is, but I want you now and..." That was all she needed to say, as he was already kissing her neck and gently pushing her on the bed. She lay down on her back and he climbed on top of her, his dominant position making her feel strangely willing to comply to his will. He pulled her top over her head and dropped it on the floor, exposing her delicate small breasts. He traced down a path of kisses from her neck down her chest and to her belly, letting his tongue occasionally play on her satin skin. She arched her back in pleasure and caressed his hair, gently pulling on it every time she felt a lick.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Yuf..." He pulled her shorts down with his both hands, almost violently, forcing the zipper to open, and kissed the skin on her inner thighs. His short stubble tickled the delicate skin, but it was all pleasant to her. "Are you sure, Yuffie?"

"Huh?" she answered, lost in the sensation.

"Because if you're not, I don't think I can hold out much longer," he said, lifting his head and moving closer to her. He saw her eyes open slowly, and he could see the same need in her that he felt burning so strongly in him. Her fingers went for his belt, opening it swiftly and reaching out for her lover.

"What do you think, Captain?" she whispered, almost driving him out of his mind as he felt her hand invitingly grasping him.

"What did you call me?"

She felt him enter her, almost unable to bear it as the sharp pain shot trough her.

"Cap... tain" she sighed, pulling him closer, clutching his back with her fingers. The little nymph was his now.

"Say it again", he whispered in her ear, pushing harder with each thrust, making the bed thump against the wall.

"Cid - ahh..." she let out a loud moan, and he covered her mouth, first with his hand and then with his mouth.

"Shh, we'll get caught." It didn't take long for him to reach the goal, but he took care of her with few more thrusts and she followed soon after him, lifting her hips hard against his and then dropping down when the climax was reached. He lay on top of her, both of them panting and unable to think about anything for a moment. Finally he lifted himself and lay down beside her. She curled up under his arm and they stared at the ceiling, their breaths falling to the same rhythm.

"This was never the plan, how the hell did this happen?" he thought. Planned or not, he didn't feel sorry for what had happened as she brushed his chest with her hand. She felt the pain slowly returning, but tried to ignore it and closed her eyes, loving his warmth and his scent.

"Yuffie", he finally said after few moments.

"Yeah?" she replied hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay, kid?"  
She smiled quietly to herself.

"I'm alright, you old pervert."  
He gave a small grunt of approval, and the house fell silent again.

**--**

She was feeling uncomfortably warm when she woke up the next morning. His both arms were wrapped around her. The sun was already up and the room was filled with a yellow glow that came in trough the drapes. She got out of the bed, careful not to wake him up, and stretched her arms and legs. The uncomfortable feeling was still there, but already beginning to fade. She turned to look at him, sleeping and breathing heavily.

"Way to go, Cid, good to be so rough on my first time, geez..."Yet she knew that was probably the only way with him. His hair was messy, as always, and his stub of a beard seemed to have grown just a little. She poked him on the nose lightly and he opened his eyes, and pulled her back to the bed.

"You weren't asleep!" she shouted with a giggle and positioned herself sitting in his lap, peering down at him.

"Yeah I was, I was dreaming of you," he answered with a smirk. She smiled at him and bent down to kiss him, and he kissed her back gently, only for a short moment. Then she got up from the bed again and walked to the window, pulling the drapes open and letting all the sunshine to the room.

He sat up in the bed and scratched his head. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Hmm, probably noon already," she said, looking out of the window. Then she turned around, crossing her arms. "Do ya think they're missing us already?" Cid chuckled.

"Wouldn't know. But I sure as hell hope they didn't figure us out..."

"Yeah," she replied dreamily, turning back to look out of the window. "So what should we do now?" she continued, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "I can go down first and you come down later? They probably won't be thinking that we spent the night in the same room anyway..." Cid felt himself calm down. _Oh, she had meant that "now"._

He got up from the bed, searching for his smokes.  
"You do that, _baby_, and I'll go take a shower." Yuffie looked at him in amazement.

"What did you just say?"

"Hmh, did I say something?" he asked confused, completely unaware of what she meant.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it was nothing!" she said, smiling at him and starting to search for her clothes scattered around the bed. She found her shorts and top, which were still wet, she noted, and her boots, and made sure the laces were well tied, before walking to the door and turning around. "So I see you later", she said with a wink, and went out.

Tifa was downstairs, making breakfast, and a very tired-looking Barret was sitting at the table, leaning on his metallic arm. "Morning!" she said in a chipper voice as she came down the stairs.

"Well good mornin' sunshine!" Barret replied with a yawn. "We're sure lookin' lively today!" Tifa smiled quietly to herself. A smell of fresh coffee was slowly filling the room.

"Where are all the others?" Yuffie asked, sitting down opposite Barret.

"Cloud and Reeve left early in the morning," Tifa said, bringing cups and plates to the table. "They said they had some important 'business' to attend to," she continued with a gentle laugh.

"Coulda damn well woken me up too", Barret interrupted.

"Well you know Cloud," Tifa sighed, sitting down at the table. "And Vincent left last night. But Barret here was too drunk to remember where he went!"

"He didn't tell me!" he grunted, taking a cup.

"And well, Nanaki's sleeping upstairs... and I guess Cid is asleep as well, since the airship is still here," Tifa concluded.

"Yeaahh..." Yuffie said in a laid-back manner, trying to sound as uninterested in his whereabouts as possible.

"So Barret, will you be needing a ride on the airship?" she asked, turning her questioning eyes to look at him.

"Nah, I'll be stayin' here with Marlene for a bit" he replied, and Yuffie could see a trace of a smile in his tired face. "They're out now with the other kids," he said, yawning again.

"So Yuffie, you slept well?" Tifa asked her all of a sudden, and she looked at her mouth, slightly smirking.

"Well... I didn't much... I mean, yes, you know... GAWD, it was so warm! I had to open the window," she stumbled, and Tifa gave a light laugh.

"Why do I get the feelin' I'm missing something?" Barret said, and Yuffie felt herself sink in her seat.

"I guess you better drink less the next time," she answered in a loud voice.

"Yeah, yeah... just hand over the coffee," he murmured, and Tifa poured him a steaming cup of fresh, hot coffee.

"So what do you want for breakfast, Yuffie? Eggs or bread?"

Yuffie thought about it hard for a moment, before answering with two nods.  
"Definitely bread. I can't be getting airsick today."

* * *

_I cut this chapter a bit badly, but oh well. :D I seriously think Cid and Yuffie need more meaningful dialogue... :( So more dialogue coming in the next chapter.  
_


	5. The Interlude

_**Chapter 5: The interlude**_

Cid came down before half an hour had passed. The three were still enjoying their breakfast, and Barret was a lot more awake after two cups of coffee. "Mornin' Cid!" he said as the pilot took his seat next to his newly initiated lover.

"Morning" he grunted in response. Yuffie was already getting awkward and stood up from the table.

"You finished? Is the bathroom free now?"

"Yeah I finished," he said, looking up at her, but she turned around and went for the stairs. "Then I'll take a shower before we go!" she shouted already from upstairs.

"She's been in a strange mood lately," Barret observed and emptied his third and final cup of coffee. "You know anything about it, Cid?" he asked the pilot who was just pouring a cup for himself.

"Why the hell should I know anything about it!" he said in a careless tone, waving his left hand in the air.

"I just thought since I remember you going after her last night just when it started to rain," Barret continued.

"Oh yeah!" Tifa nodded. "I remember it rained hard last night. Did you get wet?"  
Cid lifted his eyes from the coffeecup and looked at them both like they were criminals. He was just about to say something when they heard banging noises coming from the upper floor.

"What's that?" Tifa asked worriedly, looking at Barret and then Cid.

"I wouldn't worry about it..." he tried, but Tifa pressed on; "But is everything OK with her? Perhaps someone should go make sure..."  
Cid gave her an annoyed look.

"Ok, ok..." he gave in after a moment. "Can't even have my breakfast in peace without the damn brat interruptin'. I'll take a look", he said, leaving the table.

Yuffie approached the bathroom and let her head rest against the door for a moment.

"I'm so stupid. What the hell am I doing, fooling around with Cid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she murmured, banging her forehead aganst the door. She breathed out sharply and fixed her posture. _"Just forget about it Yuffie. Get on with your life."  
_As she entered the bathroom she saw him coming up the stairs. He rushed after her before she could close the door and crammed himself into the confined and narrow room.

"I thought you were having breakfast?" she asked him, pursing her lips.

"I was, but I'm still feelin' kinda dirty," he replied. She didn't have time to analyze his words any further as she heard the lock on the door click and felt his tight grip around her waist. He pushed her roughly against the wall, a thing he seemed to like to do to her, and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His kiss was demanding, almost desperate as his left hand groped for her breasts while the other hurriedly tugged down her shorts.

"Cid what are you..." she moaned but he quickly silenced her with his hand.

"Keep your voice down", he said opening his belt, and lifted her from the ground cupping her behind. Knowing that he wouldn't back off, she wrapped her legs around him as he took the position and plunged into her, starting the fast and forceful thrusts inside her.

"Oh god..." he let out as he felt her tight around him, attempting to kiss her but instead only resting his head on her shoulder. He gripped her tighter as each thrust brought him closer the climax and she tried to silence her moans by biting her lip. The bathroom wall was cold against her back, but he was on fire. After few moments of his rough treatment she felt the hot liquid fill her and he stopped, loosening his grip and almost letting her fall to the ground.

"Shit, Yuffie..." He waited for a minute before pulling out of her. He pulled up his pants and looked at her. She stared back with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. _That's it? _Was he going to have his way with her and then just leave?

"What is it?" he asked her in a low voice. She didn't know if she should hit him or beg him to do it again.

"It's kinda painful... I wasn't expecting a re-run so soon", she said, feeling a blush rise to her cheecks as he grinned at her.

"Come on", he said and kissed her, bringing his hand to the place where he had just pulled out from. She gasped for air as she felt his fingers starting to work, and soon forgot completely about the pain. She lifted her chin and Cid watched her face as she bit her lip again, carressing the back of his head. He continued his work, enjoying the feedback of slow, silent moans. She grasped his hand with hers as he found the right spot and the rhythm, and he slowed down, pressing harder.

"Cid I'm gonna..." she sighed and tightened her legs around his hand. Finally she became completely silent as she reached the climax, holding her breath for a couple of moments, hoping that the feeling would linger.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw him looking at her.  
"What?" she asked him as she caught her breath. He was looking at her in a strange way. She examined him and recognized the expression on his face - the same look he had given her on the deck of the Highwind on that fateful night - he was worried.

"Nothing" he said, pulling away from her and turning to the sink to wash his hands. "You take the shower and I go have my breakfast." She watched him dry his hands on the towel. "If ya want a ride home you better be quick and drag your ass down to the airship" he said over his shoulder, stepping out of the room without another look in her direction. "Damn Cid, you can't fucking take her home with you. Would you come around you stupid bastard", he cursed to himself as he slammed the door shut and hurried downstairs.

"Was everything ok?" Tifa asked, still in a worried note when he came down.

"She's been taken care of," he said and went out for a smoke. It took quite a while before the bartender and the founder of AVALANCHE could hear the water starting to run in the bathroom upstairs.

* * *

_Ok, so as the name suggests it was an interlude. The dialogue will follow in the next chapter, I promise D:_


	6. Remorse and rebirth

_**Chapter 6: Remorse and rebirth  
**_

The weather was favorable and the wind calm; it seemed like a perfect day to fly an airship. Yet for some reason the vehicle seemed restless and was shaking and rocking at random intervals. If Yuffie had been feeling blue when they left, by now she was completely under the weather. In fact she had almost forgotten about her problematic situation with him as her mind was set on keeping the contents of her stomach in.

She was sitting on the floor with her back against the cool window, breathing slowly, and consentrating her eyes on the floorboards. "Damn it, Cid, can't you fly this airship to some town or something! Just stop the shaking!" His answer came quickly and sharply like the sting of a bee.

"Just shut the hell up, Yuffie, I'm trying!" She lifted her face to frown at him, and seeing her face all white and lips turning purple he instantly felt bad. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he could be cold towards her and try keep his distance, just as long as she didn't look at him that way with those round brown eyes of hers. "Ok, I'll try to stop somewhere. We'll take a break so you'll get back on your feet, but we gotta be back in Rocket Town by nightfall." She moved her head slightly in a manner that he rendered as a nod, and soon the airship was stopping and the engines shutting down at the nearest valley.

As the shaking ceased, she tried to stand up, but with little success as her knees gave away and she sank back to the floor. "Oh Yuffie," he melted and hurried to her, helping her up and wrapping his arm gently around her waist as she let her head drop to his chest. "Listen, do ya wanna lie down for a bit?" he said, giving her a light kiss on her forehead that she hardly even noticed.

"No but I might want to sit down in a chair for a bit. And don't get too worried, old man, 'cause this goes away just as quickly as it came." He gave a laugh and she answered with a tired sneer of her own.

"Cid, why are you so nervous?" she suddenly inquired. "Why was the ship so unstable when the weather is beautiful? And why are you acting strange?"

"I'm not acting strange," he defended himself. "Now be a good girl and go sit down in the operation room and I'll make us some tea."

"I don't want your stupid tea," she answered bluntly.

"Well I want my stupid tea," he said and helped her trough the airship to the operation room that resembled the old one in every way, except that it was half the size. Either that, or she had grown a lot. She sat down in one of the chairs and it felt like luxury to her. After a short while he returned with the tea and two cups, despite her earlier protest.

A moment passed without any words being exchanged. She was starting to feel as herself again, and as her strenght was returning she could feel the old curiosity return with it. "Please say something," she finally uttered, pulling him from his thoughts back to reality. "And don't say 'something' or I'll kick you in the nuts."

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" he grunted, reaching for his cigarettes, only to suffer a minor heart attack upon discovering that the pack was empty.

"Well, how about EXPLAINING what the hell is going on? What was this morning and last night all about? No, what I _really_ wanna know is what has this whole two-year episode been about?"

"I don't know Yuffie, OK? So stop asking me stupid stuff." He looked angry all of a sudden. At least he was feeling something, she thought. "Fine, be a jerk! I never should have stayed with you that night, ever! God I am mad at myself!" she hissed, kicking the chair next to her leg.

"I'm starting to hope ya hadn't, 'cause we wouldn't be in this fucking mess and I wouldn't feel the way I feel for you now," he replied, throwing the empty pack of cigarettes across the room.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! You weren't exaclty reluctant when I wanted to sleep next to you!"

"Hell, Yuffie, I'm a man!" She looked at him with a pout and he couldn't bear it. He was a man, all right, she had witnessed it first hand.

"Did you..." her mouth dropped open and she took in a deep breath, "...just say _the way you feel for me_? Did you mean...?" He didn't answer but just looked at her as if the truth was too painful to say out loud.

Suddenly she was climbing over the table and the next thing he knew she was sitting on his lap, feverishly planting kisses on his lips and neck. "I want you, Cid Highwind." The feeling of her weight made him tremble, and without thinking his hands reached for her hips and he pulled her closer. The young ninja was in his arms again, and for a moment he wanted to forget the whole world and just have her. He let out a groan as she tugged at his shirt, bringing her soft lips to his, but for once his hands worked faster than his brain did, and he stopped her, gripping her hands that were already opening his pants.

"What is it?" she wondered, looking down at him. She felt his need hard against her inner thigh, but something was wrong. She let him hold her hands and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you show me to the cabin, Captain?" He could barely control himself, but managed to, somehow.

"No, Yuffie, it wouldn't be right. Not onboard the Shera." The words dropped from his lips and she pulled back as she heard the name, staring at him in shock. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "That's it. How could I ever forget about her? I completely forgot about..." She pulled her hands from his grip and stepped away from him.

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but she covered it with her hands, only to drop them down immediately. "You bastard! What have you been using me for?" He heard a slap and felt a sting on his cheek a moment later.

"Yuffie, it's not like that," he tried in vain.

"Oh, so what was it then? A casual fuck, that's what it was. I can't believe you were my first lover -- did you even think about that before you acted?" Her words pierced him. She made it all sound so dirty. He had thought about it, a million times, but he didn't want to. He knew it was wrong all along, but had tried to forget. Cid tried his best to come up with something to calm her down.

"I uh... thought you liked it," he said, scratching his head. Her eyes shot open, round as saucers and she lifted her hand to slap him again, but he caught her and she stepped on his foot violently. "Ah, shit, Yuffie! Stop acting like a damn kid," he growled at her, letting her hand go.

"Can you hear yourself?" she said in a shaky voice. "I can't believe I ever fell for you." With that she turned around and ran out of the room, leaving the confused pilot leaning on the table with his pants opened and his cheek burning.

She couldn't tell how long it was before she heard him behind her, entering the control room. The thought of him at the door made her shiver and as he uttered her name she burst into tears. He approached her and as she turned around he closed her in his arms, stroking her silky hair. She pressed her head against his chest, staining the shirt with the hot tears, and he held her tighter. "Shit, I'm so sorry," he said in a soft voice, pressing his lips to her head and she let out a sob.

"If you believe me, Yuf, I never intended it to turn out like this." She nodded and took a deep breath. His calm voice made her dizzy. She tightened her arms around him, and he lifted her head gently. Her eyes were red and he brushed away the tears on her cheek. "You hit me really hard," he said, and she tried to laugh. Then she paused to concider the other meaning of his words, and tears came streaming down her face again as she blinked her eyes.

"How can you do this?" she said. He looked sad.

"I wish I could take you home and never let you go, but I can't just kick Shera out. She's been with me for so long and she means too much to me."

"But what if..." she started, but he interrupted her before she could say anything.

"It wouldn't be right. But you'll always be welcome to pay a visit, always." He felt a kick in his stomach, probably made by his conscience as he knew well that it wasn't right at all to leave her like this. To his great surprise she nodded and pressed her cheeck against his chest again.

"I know", she continued. His heartbeat echoed in her ear. "I knew all along, but I wanted to forget... and I did, for a bit. And that's why we're here now. I know I should be going home and just forget... but I'll miss you." She closed her eyes.

He gave a deep sigh. Brave little Yuffie who could take anything, or that's what she was trying to convince him. Just a few days ago he was living his normal life, and now after the last mission and with their reunion, _everything_ had changed. Suddenly all the guilt came washing over him in a huge tidal wave and he felt like his heart would burst. He grasped her chin, lifting her head, and kissed her.

He kissed her with all his devotion and she answered him with a deep kiss, slightly rising on her toes. Was this their kiss goodbye? Was this the last time he would ever hold her like this? His lips were dry and salty and all the memories of the past few days ran trough her mind. It was too much for her. He held her face between his palms as she broke from the kiss, and gave a soft kiss next to her ear.

"We'll sort something out," he whispered. "I'll go crazy if I let you go." She bit her lip so hard it hurt and let a tear roll down her cheek. "Shh, don't cry," he said, kissing away the tears in her eyes. "I love you."

* * *

_Whoa, ok so this turned out quite sentimental. I have an idea for the final chapter, but I'm thinking about stopping here. Tell me what you think._


	7. Breakfast, dinner, dessert

_**Chapter 7: Breakfast, dinner, dessert  
**_

The early morning sun was making the bedroom warm and he was slowly beginning to wake up, little by little, enjoying the last, sweet moments of light sleep. "Yuffie..." he muttered and wrapped his arm around the woman lying next to him. She sat up on the bed.

"Cid?" she said quietly. "Cid, are you awake?" He gave no response and she stood up, wrapping a white dressing gown around her. "I'm going to make breakfast", she said, and he mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. "You come when you're ready."

The birds were singing loudly outside the window as a very scruffy Cid crawled out of the bedroom. The smell of fried bacon and eggs filled his nostrils. "Morning," he said, planting a kiss on her shoulder and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning," she didn't look at him. "You know, you were talking in your sleep again", she said, putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Hmm? I was? What did I say?" he scratched his head and rested it in his hands, leaning on the table.

"It doesn't matter," she said with a sigh, turning around and crossing her arms. "But I hope you would be honest with me."

"What do ya mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes, looking at her across the room. Her eyes drifted to the window. "Damn it, woman, it's too early in the day to be playin' games. What the hell is wrong, Shera?" She took a deep breath.

"Do you know", she begun, looking out of the window, "All I'm asking from you is a little respect towards me. So please don't lie when I ask you something important. Please respect me enough to tell me the truth."

The bread sprung up from the toaster. He was getting a bad feeling about this, and he hadn't even had his coffee yet. Shera's eyes met his. "Cid, what happened in Midgar? Ever since you came back things have been strange. You don't look at me the same way anymore... and you keep saying her name in your sleep. This is wrong." Cid felt his teeth clench.

"I said her name?" She gave him a nod.

"Shit, Shera, what can I say..." She took a seat next to him. "Just tell me, do you love her?" Grey eyes examined her face, trying to figure out her feelings. Why wasn't she angry? Why didn't she yell and protest? Why was she so calm about it?

"It's ok..." she continued. "It's been a long time since you looked at me like that. We don't have to pretend anymore... because, to tell you the truth, Cid, well, I've found someone else." He gave her a shocked look.

"You WHAT?" He stood up and began marching restlessly around the room. "Damn it, Shera, what the hell have you been up to?!"

"Calm down," she said in a soft voice.

"How can I calm down! You live here under my roof, and suddenly you say you've found someone else? Who is it? Tell me now, who is it?"

She shook her head and let out a tired breath. "You don't know him. He's someone from work. But listen, please, calm down. It was only months after you came back from that trip, and I had noticed that something was amiss. I was lonely, Cid, and well... I found someone who cared for me. I'm sorry..."

He had slowed down, and stopped now at the window. "Sorry? Hell, Shera, what are you sayin'? Sorry! What are you thinking! I've been acting like a bastard and you're saying sorry." He came closer and crouched down at her side, kissing her cheek. "Don't say you're sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

She brushed his cheek and smiled. "Yes you are..." she chuckled. "And you have to clean up this mess yourself." She paused for a moment. "I'll move out if you want to."

"You don't have to," he replied quickly.

"But in fact he has already asked me to..."

Cid took a cigarette from the table and put it on his lips. "You take all the time you need." He turned to look at her, sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. "You know I still love you, right?" he said with a hint of regret. She gave a soft smile.

"I know. And I will always care for you. But this doesn't work." He let out a small laugh. "Heh, you've always been so much smarter than me", he said, lighting up the cigarette.

"Cid!" she said in a sharp voice and he gave her a startled glare. "Would you please smoke outside while I'm still here!"

"Oh yeah, sorry..." he said and went to the backyard. He leaned back against the door and inhaled the smoke deeply. "So I gave it away in my sleep, huh?"

He had left her just outside Wutai, staring breathless as the airship took off and disappeared behind the mountains. He had told her that he'd come visit as soon as everything had been taken care of. It was nearly a year now, and she hadn't seen him since. She had thought about visiting Rocket Town once or twice, but always got too scared and never did. Had he forgotten her? Of course he had, she thought. He had Shera now, and she didn't matter. She was young and restless, and he wanted to have a home with Shera. She had tossed around all the possibilities in her head, but soon she began to forget, too, and time started to fly.

Then she heard from Reeve. He asked her if she wanted to help him with some stuff, and she agreed, not having anything better to do. And then he had told her that he was working with Cid, too. At first she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again, but soon her curiosity won over, and before she knew it she was helping Reeve around all the time, hoping that one day she would meet the pilot again.

"Reeve called," Shera said as he returned from the smoke. "He says that they would really appreciate your help. He said he's with Vincent. Please call him, OK? I must hurry to work now, but I see you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried to the front door. "Oh, and tell Vincent I said hi. I hope he's doing all right."

He watched as the door closed and the woman disappeared behind it. He let out a sharp breath. "Damn Shera, if I'd known it would be this easy..." He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Now I gotta call Reeve. Perhaps we'll get to kick some ass again," he mused, sipping the black coffee. "And perhaps I'll get to see her again..."

His lips turned to a grin as he realized how everything had worked out so unexpectedly. He felt distant nervousness and anticipation creeping around the corner. He felt like eighteen again. "OK, old man, slow down," he put the break on. "You don't even know if she'll be there. Hell, she could've gotten herself a pretty boyfriend for all ya know. Better take it easy until the situation calms down." He emptied the cup and went for the phone. After a few moments he heard Reeve's voice answering in the other end of the line. "Yo, Reeve, you called? Heard there's trouble and you're needin' some backup?"

"Yes, that's right," he replied in his low voice. Cid heard a female voice in the backround and Reeve answered her. "It's Cid," he said. The bubbly voice continued and Reeve answered with a laugh. "OK, I'll tell him. Cid, Yuffie says hi. She said she's really looking forward to seeing you again. Anyway, let me explain you the situation..."

--

The storm had settled again and life was almost back to normal. Everything seemed to slow down, and Yuffie, Barret and Nanaki were enjoying a sort of vacation with Tifa and Cloud at Edge. But the young ninja was getting bored. It seemed like the only interesting thing to do at the moment was to be looking for Vincent, who had disappeared after the big bang. She hadn't had the courage to face Cid during the conflict, but now as life started to be quite dull again, she was desperate for some action. So it was quite convenient when one evening an airship arrived at the town and a familiar face came to pay a visit. They had just finished dinner, when he walked in to the 7th Heaven.

"Cid, it's so nice to see you again!" Tifa greeted him with a smile, as always. "Just let me finish up the dishes and I'll fix us some dessert." The pilot took a look around the bar.

"Thanks, Tifa. And hi there, all. Been some time since I've last been here," he said, settling his eyes on Yuffie. "Brings back memories." A slight blush graced her cheecks as she thought of everything that had taken place at the bar just a year ago.

"So what brings you here now?" Barret inquired. "You just missed dinner!"

Cid ran his hand trough his hair. "Nah, it's okay. I came 'cause I heard you're still looking for Vincent, and thought you might need a hand..." Yuffie was just about to say something, but Tifa was quicker.

"Then you should be talking to Yuffie. She knows all about the situation", she answered him, and Yuffie crossed her arms in an annoyed manner.

"Sure," he said, and reached for his pocket. "Do ya wanna come outside for a bit if I have a smoke?"

"Y-yeah, let's go," she agreed after a pause and they left the house.

He lighted the stick and she watched the smoke dance in the air. "It's good seeing you, kid," he tried to open the conversation.

"Good seeing you, too, old man. But I have to tell you that we already sent someone to get Vincent."

He exhaled the smoke slowly. "Is that so? And I was so hopin' I could take you for a ride." He could see his words made her embarrassed, and he chuckled.

"So, how's Shera?" she continued.

"She's great. I see her almost every day."

Yuffie put her hands to her hips. "What do you mean, _'see her almost every day'_?"

"She moved out a couple of weeks ago," he replied a bit too casually.

She fell silent. The evening air was cool and fresh, and she took few deep breaths, closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she said finally. She seemed so mature, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he examined her slender womanly figure.

"I couldn't find the right moment," he admitted after thinking. "And, ya know... I guess I was scared."

She gave him a sudden kick in the leg and he dropped his cigarette. "It's been a year, Cid!"

"Ow, Yuf..." he complained, but she wrapped her arms around him and he forgot about it immediately.  
"I've missed you, Yuffie." he said, holding her, and she let out a deep breath. His hands wandered down to her hips. "And damn ya never get tired of wearing those tight, tiny shorts, do ya?"

She smirked. "Does it bother you?"

"Hell, they gave me a hard time trying to keep my dirty mind away from you during the mission."

She poked him in the stomach. "Serves you right for keeping me waiting so long!"

"And what's all this enthusiasm about Vincent?", he went on. "You were so keen on tracking him down that I was getting all jealous about you."

"Is THAT why you came?" she said smirking, and pushed him away from her.

"Well, uh... yeah, kinda", he begun, but her face was distractingly cute, her eyes so playful as she was teasing him. He took a quick step to her and before she could react, lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, earning a surprised scream from his lover.

"Aaah, let me down!" she giggled, her legs kicking in the air as she tried to tickle his back.

"No, I want you to stay right there," he said, patting her behind. He took a few running steps and turned around quickly, spinning around and she giggled loudly.

"Cid, you monkey-man, let me down! Stop spinning, you're making me feel sick!" He gave a laugh and stopped, letting the dizzy little ninja down, and she leaned on him, trying to catch her breath.

"Will you stay the night?" She was still panting. He wrapped his arms around her waist, carressing the soft skin on her lower back, and made her shiver lightly with the promises of pleasure his touch was giving her.

"How could I refuse an offer like that? But you'll owe me something," he said, grinning. She blinked her dark brown eyes that appeared almost purple in the moonlight.

"And what might that be?"

"You'll have to come and spend the night at my place, in return. Or perhaps two nights. Or a week... I'll decide after tonight."

"It's a deal," she said in a low whisper, rising on her toes, and he lowered his head to kiss her.

The pair came stumbling in after some time and headed straight for the stairs. "Goodnight, all. We're both feeling kinda tired so we'll go straight to bed, now," Yuffie said in a hurried voice, as he was following close behind her, teasing her with soft pinches on her sides and behind.

"What about dessert?" Barret wondered as they disappeared upstairs. Tifa turned to him, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, Barret! I think they'll be getting the dessert!" Barret stared at her and clearly had no idea what she meant. "Well it's so obvious, isn't it? They're in love!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"WHAAT?" Barret roared, jumping up in his chair. Tifa gave a laugh, shaking her head.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it", she said, and Barret sat down, though still suspicious. "He called me earlier today, and we talked. He'll take good care of her."  
There came a loud cry of laughter from the upper floor, and Barret gave a low grunt. "And it seems like she's enjoying herself, too", she continued with a smirk. "After all, you have to admit that they are two quite similar souls."

She leaned back on the bed and he covered her body with his, kissing and tasting the skin on her neck and shoulder. "Cid..."

"Yeah?", he lifted his head. "I really missed you, too. I was going crazy without your touch."

"You dirty girl", he smirked, bringing his mouth to her neck again, and a moan escaped her lips. "I'm sure you had boys buzzing around you like bees around honey." She arched her back as he slowly moved down, stopping at her right breast.

"No-one else is good enough," she replied. He took immense pleasure in her little confession.

"Well said", he whispered against her skin. "I'm going to reward you for that."

It was already morning when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, after re-discovering one another carefully and without any hurry, making it the best reunion yet.

* * *

_The End :D Had major trouble finishing this, but hey, here we are!_


End file.
